Conventionally, there is known a conveying apparatus what is called a belt conveyor which includes rollers rotationally driven by a motor, and a driven member formed in an endless belt, which is driven by the rollers.
Further, conventionally, there is known a conveying apparatus which includes an endless rope-like driven member driven by a motor, and is configured such that the driven member supports a moving member and the moving member holds a work or the like. For example, JP 2006-69697 A as shown below discloses the technology thereof, and the technology is publicly known.
In the conventional conveying apparatus disclosed in JP 2006-69697 A, a guide block as the moving member is connected to a conveying rope as the driven member which is extended between a pair of pulleys. The work held by the guide block is linearly conveyed along the conveying rope rotated by the pair of pulleys by driving the pair of the pulleys by the motor or the like.
This makes it possible to realize a low-cost conveying apparatus provided with a low thrust motor.